The Plan and Amnesia
by Angelinwaiting1
Summary: Kai finds a girl in the park unconcious. So he takes her to the dojo. Well when she wakes up she has no clue who she is or what happened. Well when her and Kai start falling for one another, what happenens when something shocking about her comes out?
1. Chapter 1

Angel: OK. I'm slowly working on Angels of Gold and Hidden Past. Its just that I have writers block on it. So as soon as that block is removed I will post on both of them. But for now I have a new story and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Kira Pavlova shivered inside her thin jacket as she huddled on the park bench. She knew she couldn't go home, she knew the punishment for running after a beating. She would just stay there for the night and then runaway the next morning, go far far away, anything to get her away from her family.

She couldn't believe that her brother, Tyler had died trying to protect her and telling her to run. She prayed that him dying wasn't part of the plan, that he had died for a poor cause, a cause that would never work.

She stifled a scream as pain shot through her shoulders. Damn it her father must of dislocated it. Blood poured down into her eyes from the gash on her forehead and the pain consumed her. The last thought she had before darkness claimed her was that her father would pay, she make sure the plan failed even if it killed her.

* * *

Kai Hiwatari had snuck out of the house, only wanting to get away for a little bit. Trying to escape the nightmares that plagued him from his time at the Abbey. He knew that he should be over it, over the hell hole he lived in after his parents died, but until Voltaire was dead it was never over. Just because Voltaire was in jail didn't mean a damn thing to him.

He didn't want anything out of his old life. He didn't mind being a part of a team, that despite his efforts, were his friends. They'd do anything for one another, including risking their bitbeasts. The past two years had been proof of that.

He got monthly updates on the demolition boys and apparently they were doing well with coming to terms about what happened. They were starting to have feelings again and soon would be able to return to family members.

As he entered the park a figure on the bench to his left caught his attention. He tried walking past but for the life of him he couldn't.

He walked over and saw a small body curled into a fetal postion as if it was preparing for an attack. Slowly he gently rolled it over and saw the black and blue face, that wasn't the only thing he noticed, he noticed the long black hair that was matted with dry blood and the fact that the "it" was a girl.

She whimpered and tried rolling herself back into a ball. He didn't know what possessed him but he slid an arm around her shoulders and another one under her legs. She would never make it in the rain with her cuts and bruises, what she needed was immediate attention, but until he knew something about her then there was nothing that could be done.

He walked quickly and quietly through the rain back to the dojo. As he entered the house he stopped and listened for noises. Nothing. He continued on to his room, he laid her on his bed and covered her up. He grabbed an extra blanket and covered himself with it.

Kai tossed and turned, he could hear her teeth still chattering. Finally he gave up and laid beside her, spooning his body to his and covering them both up with both blankets. After a few minutes the chattering stopped but Kai didn't hear them stop for he had fallen asleep almost immediatly. For once in the last couple of years he didn't dream about the Abbey, he didn't dream at all.

* * *

When Kira opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a face she didn't recongize. The scream ripped from her throat. All she could think was they had found her and something happened last night.

Kai jerked awake, sat straight up, and stared at her. He looked at the door as the other four team members opened it and stared.

"Care to explain Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I...," Kai stammered for the first time in his life. He didn't know how to answer. His grandfather's training hadn't prepared him for this and neither had life.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: OK. Now for Chapter two of the Plan and Amnesia. If anyone can guess who Kira and what the plan is then you guys will get a plate of cookies. Now as I forgot to do the disclaimer someone do it.

Max:Sugar?

Angel:Haven't you had enough?

Max:No.

Angel:Yes.

Kai:rolls his eyesAngel doesn't own anything about plot and Kira.

* * *

"Well Kai?" Ray asked softly.

"I found her in the park. She needs to see a doctor soon," Kai said looking at her scared face, "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Who are you? Who am I? Everything is so jumbled. I can't remember anything," Kira said starting to panic she drew her knees up against her chest.

"Its ok relax. We are friends," Max said stepping forward and holding out his hand, "Hows your head feeling?"

"It hurts. Will you at least tell me who you are?"

"I'm Ray. The guy to my left is Tyson, the guy to the right is Kenny aka Chief, the guy in front of you is Max and the one beside you is Kai," Ray said taking her hand and pulling her up, "Lets get your face cleaned up ok? Then by the looks of it we'll have to go shopping. Unless you want to wear something one of us have."

"No offense but I'd rather have my own stuff. Why can't I remember who I am?" She asked desperatly. All she could sense was fear and danger but nothing from her past came forth.

"You've probably had a tramatic experiance you would rather forget about," Kenny spoke up.

"A tramatic experiance? I don't know why." Tears filled her eyes, "I wanna remember something. Anything."

For the first time in his life, Kai felt helpless. She was scared and didn't have a clue why, she didn't remember anything and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Just take a deep breath and think. Any name come to mind?"

She thought long and hard, "Kira or Kiara. I don't remember which though his my real name."

"Lets just take her to the hospital," Tyson said.

"A Private one right?" She asked quickly. Fear jumping into her eyes again.

"Yes a private one. I'll take care of the bill." Kai looked at the others, "lets get moving."

* * *

An hour later they were sitting in the waiting room of a private hospital on the outskirts of town, when a doctor walked out, "Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai walked up to him, "Yes. Whats wrong with Kira?"

Dr. Sakamoto replied, "She has amnesia. Along with a mild concussion, three broken ribs, dislocated shoulders and a sprained ankle. We've put the shoulders back into place, as for the rest. It'll come slowly. I'd suggest keeping her over night for observation but she told me she'd rather not. The hospital will rent her crutches for her ankle. She is to keep her weight off it for a month tops. Understand?"

"Yes sir. She'll have a lot of people taking care of her." A commotion had Kai and the rest looking at her struggling with her crutches.

"We'll make sure she practices with those," Max said walking up beside Kai.

* * *

A week later she still hadn't gotten the hang of crutches. Most of the time she had Kai or Ray carry her out to watch them beyblade. She went to school and thats when she had the hardest time. She was always falling over. Finally it got so that someone was walking beside her at all times.

"Hey Tyson," Tessa Zhong asked walking up to him, "When is Hilary coming home?"

"In a couple of weeks. Why?" He asked carefully.

Tessa smirked, "Just curious."

"That girl gives me the willes," Kira said shaking her head, "Its an evil feeling."

"She gives a lot of people that feeling," Tyson said and then noticed that Kira was walking on her ankle.

He glanced around and saw Kai, Ray, and Max walking forward. He shook his head. She'd been trying this for the last couple of days, so he figured that with Ray laying the guilt trip on and Kai being just plain pissed, she'd realize sooner or later that she couldn't be stubborn about using the crutches.

"Kira what are you doing?" Ray asked immediatly noticing her ankle.

"I'm walking what does it look like?" She asked with a grin.

"You shouldn't be walking on your ankle like that. It isn't going to heal if you keep wanting to walk on it. You wanna be able to walk on it don't you?" Max asked, eating a chocolate bar.

"Of course I do. But I can't stand these things. If some big strong men would offer to carry me," She said fluttering her eyelashes.

"How is it you can't remember who you are? yet you can remember how to flirt and everything else in school?" Ray asked.

"Come on school is over with for the week. Please just carry me. Kai," She turned her dark gaze over to his mahogany.

"You'll walk. Its not that far to the dojo. Besides you need the practice," Kai said and mentally shook himself. He'd almost said yes.

"Fine. Kira tossed her books into Kai's arms and slowly started hobbling away.

The group walked in silence. They walked by a TV store and the news was on.

"A body of teenage boy has just been found in Salt Canyon. Its been identified as Tyler Stanislaski," The reporter said.

Kira stopped and watched it. As the camera flashed to the muilated body she let out a bloodcurling scream. Her crutches dropped to the side and she knew that somehow in her past she had known who he was. She tried keeping the panic from coming but it didn't work. The last thing she saw was Kai starting to catch her as fell backward and blackness consuming her.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Sorry its been so long since I updated on this. I've had writer's block. Ugh… Max say the disclaimer.

Max: Angel does not own beyblading because if she did Voltaire would be dead and in rotting in hell…

* * *

Voices floated around her. Kira tried fighting the darkness but could only wallow in it as memories flooded over her. Memories of her and the dead boy, Tyler. Him cleaning wounds on her face and side as he told her that she shouldn't of disobeyed daddy. Of him giving an ice cream cone to her and telling stories when she was little.

She lashed out with her arms trying to wake up out of the nightmare that had descended upon her. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the crack of the whip against her back and the boy's anguished cries as they made him watch. She heard it over and over again.

Arms circled her waist and she fought harder, she needed to escape so bad even as the tears fell down she fought. And then she heard the voice soft and comforting telling her she was safe. Someone started stroking her hair and just kept whispering. She let her head rest against the shoulder of her comforter.

* * *

He watched her sleep, and noted the time, she'd been unconscious for three hours now and he knew that whatever had been troubling her was gone. The only thing he could wish for was the fact that she'd wake up soon. Soon because maybe after seeing the dead boy then she would of remembered something. Especially after her reaction to the boy.

She stirred and he looked down at her head that was resting on his shoulder, her dark eyes were open and staring at him in amazement, "how are you feeling?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Could be worse. Just to let you know I don't know anymore than I did this morning about my past."

He knew that was a lie as he had seen her fighting her way out of a nightmare but he decided to let it be, when she trusted him more she'd tell him what she'd remembered.

The secret must be kept and you must become pregnant with his baby, the voice echoed inside of Kira's head, "I'm hungry how about you?"

He shook his head, "No. I swear you are almost as bad as Tyson. Always worrying about food."

* * *

Angel: I know kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else. 


End file.
